1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to laundry baskets, especially to laundry baskets for use in travel or other situations where space is restricted, facilitating easy storage capabilities when not in use.
2. Description of Prior Art
To date a wide variety of baskets have been made which are bulky and difficult to store. Most users, therefore, would find it desirable to have a basket that folds. An example of users that would benefit from a folding basket are; owners of motor homes, travel trailers, and apartment dwellers. All have in common limited storage space.